


Hello, Sweetie

by liliumamy



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliumamy/pseuds/liliumamy





	Hello, Sweetie

01  
莫扎特和科洛雷多的故事开始在22岁，那一年的春风是踩着曼海姆派明快的节奏风风火火地闯进萨尔茨堡的。

莫扎特站在萨尔茨堡城门外，一身单薄的白衣被料峭春风吹得猎猎作响，更是勾勒出青年挺拔如松的轮廓。

倔骨头，大剧院经理荷西不动声色地给眼前自称是“流浪音乐家”的莫扎特贴上一个标签，毕竟那件沾着星星点点的墨迹和不知哪里蹭来的泥印子的长衫对于一个曾享誉欧洲的音乐天才来说实在有失体面，而他的行李更是少得可怜，除了一个磨坏了皮的小箱子歪歪斜斜地靠在脚边，便只有一个小背包被宝贝似地抱在怀里。看在上帝的份上，光是被皇帝亲口称赞的歌剧可就足够他坐吃山空了，怎么如今还是落魄到这番田地！

不过再怎么说荷西也是见过世面的，自然不会把一通心思全挂在脸上，往墙角啐下一口痰便戴上笑脸快步迎了上去。

“莫扎特先生！大驾光临！有失远迎实在惭愧。”他热情地伸出手把那副被上帝吻过的十指拢在手心，“关于此次科洛雷多大主教的寿……”

夸张的笑容突然不知所措地僵在脸上。

手心里微凉的手指被抽开了。

“安排的住宿在哪里？快些带我过去！”莫扎特的蓝眼睛像某种夜间动物一样闪烁着精光，解脱束缚的双手不明所以地胡乱比划着，“又有乐章在我脑子里想起来了！我必须马上把它记下来！”

荷西怔了怔，尚未从这番不知礼数的做派里反应过来耳边又是炮弹一样的一阵嘲笑：

“您是聋了吗？我说，请快些带我回去，等我记下这几段再和您客套也行。”

荷西迅速回神，低低讪笑两声赶忙把人往城里引，“这边请这边请，是我们的疏忽。这次也给您安排在主教宫边上了。不知道这次您是从哪里赶来的，主教大人的寿宴演奏的曲子还需要您多多费心……”

“我能从哪里来？流浪音乐家自然四海为家，哪里有工作就到哪里去。”莫扎特漫不经心地应付着这位剧院经理，双手却不自觉地跟着脑子里的旋律打起拍子，“您就放心，乐曲都在我的脑子里呢。”

一夜之间横空出世的大音乐家多半都目中无人，何况这位神出鬼没满世界跑，荷西暗自腹诽，以前没有吃过的苦头日后自然会补回来。

莫扎特当然不知道别人怎么想，他只消从写好的几份谱子里胡乱抽出一份交去充数，然后便只管坐在书桌前揉着干涩的眼睛笔耕不辍地把脑子里的声音记下来，开心的时候去酒吧小赌几把找些新灵感，再在那位主教大人生辰当天抓起外套前去指挥自己的乐曲就行。

02  
主教生辰当日的演出自然十分成功，如果忽略身后炙热得几乎要在自己背上留下印记的目光的话近乎完美，莫扎特有些飘飘然地扬手，在众人的起哄声中下再次往嘴里灌了一大口美酒，“压大！再加赌一把小提琴！”他可是曾经大名鼎鼎的神童阿玛迪。

酒会的那一头，刚刚结束寒暄的大主教正往这个荒唐的小角落走来，皮靴的跟部叩在实木地板上，发出沉稳有力的“哒哒”声。

像定音鼓，莫扎特没头没脑地想，后背一阵令人发毛的热感再次顺着之前演出上眼神攀爬的路线升腾上来。

他当然知道是科洛雷多在盯着他。趁着演出结束后的谢幕，他曾飞快地扫过观众席。在一排排冷漠或沉醉，或是索性一片空白的眼睛里，他很容易就对上科洛雷多的——不仅因为他作为亲王大主教坐在最扎眼的正中间还穿着正红色礼服，更是因为他饱含情感的眼神寸步不离地锁在自己身上。有那么一瞬间莫扎特甚至错觉自己是只稀有的蝴蝶标本，被那位大人用眼神钉死在了台上。

思及此处，莫扎特的双颊被酒精熏得更红了。他听见水晶杯交错碰撞，发出铁三角一样叮叮咚咚的声音，人群压低声音模仿大提琴的窃窃私语，血液冲刷过太阳穴留下号角刺耳的蜂鸣……所有那些杂乱的声音在定音鼓的带领下井然有序起来，排起队伍踢着正步贴着他的头皮走过。

“我的音乐家。”科洛雷多嘴角含笑地走过来，莫扎特瞬间睁大了眼睛恼羞成怒地瞪着他，“今天的演出令我十分满意。如果你愿意，我可以提供一份不错的薪水好支持你在萨尔茨堡……的长期创作。”

幸好他没说什么“为我服务”之类的混账话，莫扎特稍稍松了口气，把在喉咙口正翻滚着的对主教全家的友好问候吞回肚里。

“您的？”他挑挑眉，语气里还是藏不住的讥讽，“我是一个流浪音乐家，是自由的。我只属于我自己，绝非您的仆人。”

“这是自然，”科洛雷多垂头轻笑了一下，金色的头发在大吊灯下显出阳光一样温暖的颜色，“是我的不是。”他侧过身，熟练地将右手贴在莫扎特的背上。

“你的才华是上帝的杰作，本值得比乡野市井更高的舞台。”

清亮又不失磁性的声音裹着热气舔过耳垂，刚刚被怒气压下去的醉意又有了返潮的势头，莫扎特一时失神，迷迷糊糊间半推半就地跟着对方踱向大厅外的花园。

“只是……如果能有我的资助，你能飞得更远。”

“呸”莫扎特仗着醉意愈发放肆，“我去过深山老林和不知道什么鬼部落的男男女女跳舞，去过大城市的酒吧听妓女唱歌。您猜我发现了什么？”

他淡蓝色的眼睛在月亮和红彤彤的脸颊的衬托下熠熠生辉。

“音乐，不是您这种屁股里插着金汤勺长大的人的专属。我写的曲子，是要给所有人听的。”他不耐烦地挥手打断准备开口的科洛雷多，往前再跨一步微微仰起头直勾勾地看着对方的眼睛“至于您说的那些……那些生活上的困难，都不值一提。甚至，一旦我跨出这一步，用我的自由来换取它们，我的音乐也必将枯竭。这些都是因为……”他口齿不清地停下来，皱着眉头斟酌用词。

“平坦之路，必通向谬误。”科洛雷多抬手贴上他的脸颊，修长的中指堪堪触及后颈，那一小块肌肤在他的指尖下微微发痒，“看来我们终于在某一点上达成共识了不是吗？”

03  
莫扎特被突如其来的和谈扰乱了阵脚。他已经够醉了，而眼前科洛雷多那个老贼还在源源不断地散发出玫瑰香槟的味道，一副势要把他淹死在月光下的样子。他早就该知道！看看他那副样子！打着卷的头发像被胶水贴在头皮上一样一丝不苟，棱角分明的脸一半被月光照得闪闪发光一半藏在黑暗里露出深邃的轮廓，是装阿波罗吗？一看就不是什么正经主教！

输什么不能输气势，莫扎特更用力地抬高头，甚至悄悄作弊抬起了一点点脚跟好让自己在长度上与对方缩小差距。他们的呼吸混合在一起，潮湿的空气也搅碎了科洛雷多眼里的一片清明，他们急促地吞吐着对方口中的气息，僵直地维持着这个别扭的姿势。

然后他们越靠越近，在某个瞬间颤抖的嘴唇贴到一起。莫扎特敢打赌科洛雷多一定在那只手上放了什么共振器，不然怎么会有一圈一圈的共鸣跟着他手指的颤动在自己的皮肤下荡漾。僵持片刻后，他们像饿极了的猛兽一样撕咬对方，用舌头缠住对方的在口腔里翻搅，等莫扎特回过神来，他已经被死死固定在坚硬的墙壁和厚实的胸膛之间，而科洛雷多那个yin魔正致力于用舌头噎死自己。

他手脚并用地推开对方的脸，一边大口喘气一边眼角发红地瞪视着对方：“您这个色……”可惜此时此刻，莫扎特练习了二十二年终于达到炉火纯青的骂人技巧并没有任何用处，他的辱骂甚至还没有开头，就被擅自闯入两腿之间的手指打断，在喉咙口硬生生挤成奶猫一样的闷哼。

“屁股里含着金钥匙？嗯？”科洛雷多轻咬他醉红的耳垂又挤进一根手指。“没有想到我们大名鼎鼎的作曲家在预言占卜方面也有所涉猎。”

“考虑到你本人确实神秘得令人怀疑，”科洛雷多一手扯下碍事的布料，被吮吸着的手指更用力地搅动，细微的水流顺着手指蜿蜒至下，在月光下反射出柔和的光泽。“我是否应该像教会举报你涉嫌使用巫术？”

“额啊……您这个……”双腿被拉高盘在对方的腰上，莫扎特满脸虚汗，软绵绵地贴在墙上伸长了白嫩的脖子，翻着白眼喘成一条失水的鱼，“斤斤计较的蠢驴……”身体里的异感随着动作幅度加大越发鲜明，莫扎特只觉得全身寒毛直竖，仿佛所有的热量都集中在身后的那一点上，止不住地瑟瑟发抖。

“现在，我希望你能重新审视一下‘我的音乐家’那句话。”科洛雷多最终挺身而入时这样挑衅道。

04  
莫扎特被鸟叫惊醒的时候科洛雷多正抱着一把小提琴坐在床头用一种让人毛骨悚然的、含情脉脉的眼神看着他，吓得他一个激灵就从床上跳起来。还好，科洛雷多那个禽兽还记得给他穿条裤子。

他匆匆忙忙抓起椅子上叠得整整齐齐的衣服胡乱往身上套，一边絮絮叨叨个不停。“我知道您喝多啦，我也是。总之这事儿就这样过去吧，您就当没提过要资助我写谱的事情，反正没两天我就要走了也不会……”

科洛雷多楞了一会儿，眼神随之黯下来，他张了张嘴，又颓然闭上，犹豫再三才沉着嗓子开口：“你之后要去哪里？”

“大城市，或者索性去无人区逛一圈①”莫扎特捋一把金色短发，又是一脸意气风发的样子，“我想去哪里就去哪里。我说过，我的音乐会唱响在世界的每一个角落。”

“就像童话里掌管音乐的精灵那样——神出鬼没又无处不在。”

这下两个人都笑了。莫扎特像个孩子一样露出了整整齐齐的八颗牙齿：“是的，没准我哪一天高兴了又会过来给您演奏两首新曲子。”

“你当然会回来。你总是会回来的。”科洛雷多抿着嘴强行板起面孔，将那把看起来有些年头的小提琴补邮费妇女说地塞进莫扎特怀里，脸上却肉眼可见地气血上涌，“我曾经在祷告室苦问上苍，却还是拜倒在感性的裙底之下。直觉告诉我或许有些晚了，但是……我……”

这下他半遮半露的锁骨也染上了娇粉色。“我会一直等你”他停了一下，又欲盖弥彰地解释道，“来再次为我演奏。”

“您这头蠢驴！”

05  
莫扎特带着新得的小提琴再一次踏上了没有终点的旅途，但是这一路的荆棘比以往任何一次的都要多，脚下的土地比以往任何一次都要泥泞。

“先生，来看看演出吧。音乐神童阿玛迪的成年之作。”他站在一片陌生的红土上，操着磕磕绊绊地英语向往来行人递出传单，“从冰雪里长大的种族那儿汲取来的灵感，夫人，就在这个周六，绝不会让您失望。”

他是个流浪音乐家，从沙漠中央的灵泉眼里汲取音符，在夜莺的叫声中寻找节拍，透过人间百态追逐灵感。于是他钻山沟、访密林，与壶中美酒和背上的小提琴作伴，踏过各个躲在暗处熠熠生辉的角落，被脑中的曲调操控着飞快地填满空荡荡的五线谱。

但是他也时不时需要重回人世，站在熙熙攘攘的人群里，冲到每一个人面前去兜售那些积压成山的作品。“就在这个周六，绝对是您不曾听过的仙乐。”他手舞足蹈地将传单塞进过路绅士的手里，炯炯有神的眼睛点亮了他的整张面孔，“音乐神童阿玛迪的成年新作。”

“阿玛迪？”那位绅士转过脸讥讽一哼，冲他露出一颗金灿灿的大牙，“那是什么东西。”

他大步流星地继续向前走，手里的传单从指间轻飘飘地滑下来，被风推着在空中打转儿，直到一滴雨砸下来，压着它晃晃悠悠地落到地上。

“蠢猪。”莫扎特耸耸肩没心没肺地骂道，“哪怕把巴赫的谱子放在他眼前也只会被当做草纸擦屁股。这位夫人！请来欣赏一下我的新作吧，保管教您如痴如醉。”

潮湿的风吹松了脚下的土壤，它们绕着莫扎特的白鞋散开，深深地包裹住他。沉沉的乌云终于忍不住滴下水来，先是一滴一滴，沉沉地坠入土壤；然后是一串一串，叮叮咚咚地落在小水洼之上；之后就是一片一片，刷地横扫过大地。

莫扎特坐在书桌前握着鹅毛笔奋笔疾书。他金色的头发上粘着宣传单的碎屑，无精打采地耷拉在额头上，雨水带着灰土的味道滴下来，落在谱纸上，昏花了一小片蝌蚪彩旗。

他们不懂音乐。莫扎特有些烦躁地在心中抱怨，这些忙着淘金的俗人甚至没有奥地利的贵族子弟懂音乐——虽然那帮鼠目寸光的傻瓜也没有多了解乐曲就是了。

但是科洛雷多不这样，一个念头蓦然打断了他的灵感。他的眼神终于从五线谱里移开来，带着几分甜蜜投向了钢琴上的那把颜色陈旧的小提琴——他甚至没有书橱柜子一类的来摆放它，只好放在房间里唯一一张桌子上，等写谱子的时候再挪到钢琴上。

他在一度春宵的次日傍晚便悄悄离开了萨尔茨堡，神使鬼差地带上了那把碍事的小提琴。接下去就是地狱一样四处碰壁的日子——神职人员对他嗤之以鼻，王公贵族用他呈上的乐谱垫花瓶，就连对自己赞赏有加的候选帝也委婉表示没有多余的职位留给自己——一夜之间他几乎被整个欧洲抛弃。

“平坦之路，必通向谬误。”他摸上胸口，手掌下的心跳频率恰如一年前那样鲜活。

于是他背着那把琴离开了欧洲，怀里抱着自己的宝贝谱子，在食不果腹的时候当尽细软，唯独留下这把琴跟自己走过千山万水。

因为科洛雷多和那些满脑子想着把他关进金丝笼把玩的达官显贵不一样，他有些甜蜜地想，他既看得出自己的才华又深知自己是一只自由的白鸽，锦衣华服是莫扎特的坟墓而绝非良木。

“那就去萨尔茨堡再看一看吧。”白衣青年满不在乎地歪歪嘴，“那只金毛大猩猩最好还在等着我拯救那帮江郎才尽的宫廷乐队。”

06  
带着巡逻兵巡城的阿尔克伯爵再一次抓到在酒吧鬼混的莫扎特时着实又惊又喜。谁能想到在经过那样一场荒谬的闹剧后，莫扎特，一个凭借叛逆出格闻名于世的家伙，居然还会再一次回到萨尔茨堡呢？

虽然这位小祖宗此行必然会和之前一样闹得鸡飞狗跳，但想想这些日子里主教大人时时对着他留下的乐谱傻笑的样子，老阿尔克无奈地暗暗叹了一口气。也罢，红衣大主教与乐师，虽然不够体面，但也不是不能被圣父原谅。

“您得在会客厅等着，莫扎特先生。”阿尔克微微扬起下巴，露出了在莫扎特看来与乡下泥路上张着翅膀的呆鹅伸长脖子大摇大摆地走路时一模一样的表情，“大人正在例行祷告，接受主的感召。想必上一次的经历应该已经教会您知礼的重要性。”

“切”莫扎特冲着阿尔克洋洋自得的背影比了一个鬼脸，等他的脚步声消失在走廊尽头便翘着二郎腿瘫倒在沙发里，一手在果盘里挑挑拣拣，一手随意地把茶几上显然是宫廷乐师新呈来送审的乐谱翻得哗哗响。

科洛雷多就在隔壁祷告，莫扎特灵敏的耳朵能捕捉到隐隐约约的人声，若隐似现地蒙在迷雾里，只有磁性的余韵贴着他的耳膜嗡嗡震动。

宫廷乐师的心血之作也不过如此，莫扎特嗤笑着将满手果汁抹在谱纸上，迂腐的陈规早已磨平了他们的灵性，他们此生也只能复刻出一首又一首的宫廷乐曲，仅此而已。

对平平无奇的会客厅失了兴致的莫扎特转而将心思放在了一墙之隔的科洛雷多身上，他俯身将耳朵紧贴上祷告室的门，试图捕捉到更清晰的声音。

“主啊！这怎么可能！……我本应为理性与科学服务……如今却沉迷于莫扎特的曲谱……主，我在此恳请您的原谅……我荒谬的情感……”

莫扎特听得面红耳赤，一脚踹开门，科洛雷多在巨响之下狠狠地抖了抖，手忙脚乱地将手里的乐谱藏到身后。这让莫扎特越发骄傲，他抱着胳膊得意洋洋地睨视对方：“哈！你居然偷偷看我的乐谱！瞧我说了什么来着？我的音乐能在世界的任何角落畅响——”

他停下来轻蔑地环视一圈昏暗单调的房间，“就连主所治下最神圣的一亩三分地也为我的王国所辖。”

原本被吓懵的科洛雷多迅速被他的话语点燃了怒火。他倏地站起身，摇曳的烛火在金棕色的眼睛里跳跃，“莫扎特！你怎么敢这样亵渎圣父！”他咬牙切齿地一步步逼近。

今天他浑身被黑色包裹着，金丝从他宽阔的肩膀上缠绕起来，描着凸起的胸膛蜿蜒至下，划过平坦的腹部，一直到衣摆的末端戛然而止。莫扎特的嗓子有些微微发干。上帝啊！他不是蠢驴，他天才的大脑又开始胡乱嚷嚷起来，他是一头漂亮的骡子。

“你应该在会客厅等我祷告完毕。”科洛雷多皱着眉头，半边金发被摇晃的烛火照亮，显出温暖的橘黄色。那个月夜下的混着酒香的热气再次顺着莫扎特的脊椎烧起来，他向前一步，手指顺着金丝的走向滑下去。

“我以为我们早已对这一点心知肚明，”凸起的关节漫不经心地划过两腿中间的隆起，科洛雷多倒吸一口冷气，“我可从来不是您手下召之即来挥之即去的乐师。”

“你当然是我的乐师。”科洛雷多依然板着面孔满脸威严，眼神却忍不住四下翻飞。他不动声色地后退去，膝窝撞上木凳坚硬的棱角，重重地栽到椅子上。“我允许你在外游荡，而作为回报，你应当用你的才华传播我的威名。”

“您非要在这种时候说这些混账话吗？”莫扎特气势汹汹地跟上来，鼓着腮帮子俯身气呼呼地瞪着他，右手毫不留情地撑在他的两腿中间，被琴键与笔杆日积月累亲吻出的薄茧隔着丝滑的绸缎挤压他的老二。“提醒一下您超过四十岁被老年痴呆掏空了的脑壳，我老早就说过，我是一个自由的流浪音乐家。我只属于我自己。”

“荒唐。”科洛雷多哑着嗓子斥责他，“我是主在人间的代理，而你的才华又是主的杰作，自然也应当受我管辖。”

“考虑到这种情况，”莫扎特冲着手下慢慢紧绷凸起的布料努努嘴，“我可以暂时屈尊成为‘您的’音乐家。”

07  
冰凉的手指拂开缠绕的裤带，蛇一样灵巧地钻进去贴上发热的小科洛雷多。科洛雷多倒吸一口冷气，烛焰在他的眼睛里燃气一片火光。他伸手捏住莫扎特的手腕，即不推开又没有迎合，只是无助地死死抓着他。“天父在上，你不能这样逾矩。”

“放狗屁。”莫扎特不满地撇撇嘴，搞得像上次把自己按在墙上干的不是他一样，装什么假正经，“刚刚你跟你的主可不是这么讲的。”现在他彻底拉开了科洛雷多的裤子，把自己卡在两条坚实修长的大腿中间。

“我的确并非不喜爱你……”科洛雷多的气息有些不稳，脸上泛起了不正常的红晕，“只是……哈……”

他的狡辩戛然而止。莫扎特突然蹲下，吐出红艳艳的舌头顺着自己的胯下长枪舔出一道水淋淋的痕迹,“Hello，Sweety.”

那根软滑又灵活的舌头就是苹果树下黑蟒的化身，带着诱惑轻柔地抚平了他脑子上的每一道皱褶。一时间科洛雷多失去了一切神智，仿佛肩膀上顶着的只是一个轻飘飘的圆壳，而脑子顺着血管一并流下去，沉甸甸地积攒在身下那根挺翘的物什上。他放开莫扎特的手，转而将它伸入对方蓬松的金发之间，用力把那颗天才的脑袋摁下去，在滑嫩温暖的口腔包裹住小科洛雷多的时候，滚动的喉结送上来一声沉重的喘息。

莫扎特被突然冲进口腔的巨物吓了一跳，左右摆动脑袋试图挣开束缚，尖尖的牙齿划过小科洛雷多身上的凹槽，嘴里的东西又胀大了几分。

“咳咳……”莫扎特艰难地吐出嘴里的东西，发红的眼角将多瑙河一样清澈的眼睛衬托得愈发水光潋滟，粗长的分身在烛火下闪着异样的光泽。“好吧，我承认我也挺中意您的。”

莫扎特张嘴还想说些什么，却被科洛雷多一把抓起来用舌头堵住了声音。

咸腥的味道在两人的舌尖散开，又交融，最后充斥了整个口腔。

08  
“哈……”莫扎特被压在枕头里顶得不住往前耸，“您是一年多没有纾解，哈，了吗哈……怎么这么……来势，汹汹……”

“至少在这个时候，请你学会礼节闭上嘴巴。”他被粗暴地翻过来，身体里的硬物顶着柔软的内腔生生转了半圈，几乎把他的灵魂搅散。他眼冒金星地大口喘气，世间的一切声音似乎变得格外清晰。他能听见花园深处的夜莺柔声歌唱，巡逻兵的皮靴撵过娇嫩的青草，楼下水池边清亮的流水从侍女光滑的皮肤上滚滚而过……

“我给您写了一首曲子。”身下的律动停了下来，莫扎特张开手臂更用力地搂住身上孔武有力的躯体，“用刺耳的小号和低沉的大鼓来模仿您装模作样的声音和老态龙钟的步伐。”

“莫扎特！”科洛雷多咬紧牙齿恶狠狠地动起来，莫扎特喘息着露出放荡不羁的招牌笑容。

09  
科洛雷多被深夜的凉风吹醒时边上凌乱的床铺早已没有了人气。莫扎特正坐在书桌边，长长的刘海垂下来，被来回抖动的笔杆戳着晃晃悠悠地荡起来。温柔的烛火从边上倾泻过来，透过单薄的长衫映出其下掩藏着的纤细肉体。

科洛雷多悄悄披衣下床，绕到音乐家的身后，果然看见对方正以惊人的速度填充着空白的五线谱。

“我的大音乐家又在写什么？”抬起手抚上那截嫩白的后脖颈，几小时前的亲昵极大地满足了这位主教大人的占有欲，他眯着眼睛，语气慵懒得像一只餍足的猫咪。

“第一部德语歌剧。”莫扎特的脸上是少见的兴奋，“公爵夫人邀请我不日前往维也纳表演，我准备在那里为皇帝表演第一部德语歌剧。幸运的话还能留在维也纳继续我的创作！”

科洛雷多冷冷地收回手，眯起的眼睛里写满了不满。“你是我手下的音乐家，公爵夫人如何能差遣我的人？你应该做的是乖乖留在萨尔茨堡为我主持的弥撒作曲，将我的威名与功绩传播与世。”

莫扎特腾地一下站起来，袖子带倒了墨水瓶，墨汁咕咚咚地直往外冒。

“您他妈脑子有什么问题吗？”全身的血液上涌在他的耳边嗡嗡作响，“我说过了我不为任何人所有，也不比任何人低贱。您是把脑子跟着精液一起射出去了才变得这样又愚蠢又混账吗？维也纳既拥有足够的音乐历史沉淀，也拥有足够的兼容并济的音乐情怀，恰好是一个能让我大显身手的舞台。我必须要去维也纳！”

“我当然知道维也纳是个什么地方！我在那里熬了三十年才成为红衣大主教！”科洛雷多显然也被怒火烧了理智，不顾身份地冲他吼起来，“今天我站在这里，就是统管一区的领袖。你应该在我的庇护与支持下成长，接受我的赠与，用你的才华回馈上帝的恩赐——衣食无忧、潜心创作，这才是对你最好的人生路线。”

“放您妈的狗屁！”莫扎特一把推开身边的人，“我在宫廷里度过了整个童年，所有人都管我叫神童阿玛迪，一直到我成年后，就把我像条狗一样踹到角落。我是阿玛迪，但我不是神童。我的才华不由你们或是上帝赋予，它就是我，从我的灵魂里自然而然地流出来。我不需要回馈任何人，更不需要金丝笼里的富贵生活！”

他一边滔滔不绝地说着，一边飞快地把四散的谱子整理好捏在手里，最后捡起地上皱巴巴的外套挂在手臂上，再一次仰起头把鼻尖对准科洛雷多的。暧昧的氛围被他堪比金石的锐利眼神撕得粉碎，“最后一遍，我要去维也纳。”

“我会去维也纳。”

“莫扎特！”科洛雷多的声音像是一头怒火中烧的雄狮，“只要你胆敢跨出这道门，我保证你将四处碰壁、在饥寒交迫中黯淡退场。”

青年人的背影在门前停住了，他转过头，没心没肺地笑着，向科洛雷多轻快地扬扬手里的谱子：“再您妈的见。”

10  
“大人，莫扎特先生骂骂咧咧地拿走了自己的行李，说是要搬到边上的旅馆住两天就走。”阿尔克捧着一把古色古香的小提琴小心翼翼地开口，“这是您之前吩咐我找来的琴，翻找库房花了些时间。”

科洛雷多花了一些时间才让起伏的胸口平静下来，随手指了指边上的大书柜。“放在上面吧。帮我给维也纳那边传个口信，”他翘起二郎腿倒回椅背，缓慢地转着拇指上的扳指，露出志在必得的笑容，“沃尔夫冈·莫扎特正受我之托给天父创作一首全新的弥撒曲。”

“与他的音乐一起席卷欧洲的，必将是我的名号。”

11  
莫扎特站在萨尔茨堡高耸的城墙外难得有些打退堂鼓。

一阵冷风吹过，他忍不住佝偻起单薄的背，剧烈的咳嗽从他的指缝中喷射出来。果然穿的太少了啊，裹紧衣襟，胸前口袋里沉甸甸的邀请信冷冰冰地贴上他的胸口。距离他上次赌气离开这里已经有两三年了，他的生活虽没有太好却也没有当年科洛雷多威胁的那样差。

他曾在维也纳大展宏图，皇帝站在观众席上为他鼓掌；他曾是维也纳每一位达官显贵的座上宾，在淑女小姐们娇嗔又崇拜的目光里弹琴。他曾与泼天富贵只有一个点头的距离，只要他低下头，乖乖让他们把枷锁套在自己的脖子上，就会有数不胜数的财宝与赞誉落到自己的怀里——他素来放自己的宝贝乐谱的地方。

于是莫扎特逃走了，带着他的小提琴，和一身被虎视眈眈的才华，出走到更偏远更朴实的地方。诚然他为自己的倔强吃了一些苦头，但与在他的血管里迸发出的新的音乐相比，那些饥肠辘辘、病痛缠身的日子都是不值得一提的。

“平坦之道，必通向谬误。”胸口的邀请信被捂得暖烘烘的，莫扎特又想起第一次见面时科洛雷多被月光温柔地照亮的半张脸。虽然说出了那样的蠢话，从自己在维也纳几乎称得上顺风顺水的经历看来，多半只是一时气话——

科洛雷多应该还是懂他的。许多次他用柔软的布料细细擦拭琴身的时候，他会这样想。或许只是一时脑子犯浑，或者多半是被感情冲昏了头脑才让他那样毫无理智地威胁自己。科洛雷多虽然是头蠢驴，却也是一头听得懂他音乐的蠢驴。

所以在收到萨尔茨堡寄来的邀请函时莫扎特几乎立刻跳起来拎着寥寥无几的行李就冲出了家门。信上说科洛雷多大主教即将为某位大公的新生儿主持洗礼，特请莫扎特来为洗礼式作曲。虽然信里的语气疏离又客套，但莫扎特读的明白，这是科洛雷多在向他低头。

他蹦蹦跳跳地走进主教宫，怀里抱着来时一路字斟句酌的乐谱，径直向主教卧室冲去，却被阿尔克一把拽住：你是谁？要做什么？

隔了两三年这个老家伙虽然不见老，但还是一副趾高气扬的欠打脸。莫扎特撇撇嘴，一脸扫兴。“我是莫扎特，您别装蒜，我要去见科洛雷多。”一面说着一面往里冲。

“大人现在暂不会客。”阿尔克死死钳住他的胳膊，眼神锐利地像只鹰隼，“您可以回房间先行准备一下，两小时后大人会在会客厅召见所有受邀的乐师并从他们带来的乐谱中挑选一份最合适的。特邀乐师们的房间在楼下。”他优雅地招招手，一位老妇人应声而至，“Sarah会带您去收拾妥当的客房。”

若要见科洛雷多确实也不急于一时，莫扎特只好作罢，简单安置一下行李便寻了一家小酒馆与酒保打牌打发时间。

有意无意地，等他赢够了钱再次抬起头，早过了约定的两小时之限。他慢腾腾地走在回主教宫的路上，惴惴不安地想着在那样一次不欢而散之后该怎样面对科洛雷多。应该撒娇吗？还是假装没那回事儿继续过下去？

他胡思乱想着走，不知不觉已到了主教宫门口，熟悉的吼声把他拉回现实。“莫扎特呢？为何还没有到。”他赶忙从怀里掏出谱子，想也不想踹开会客厅的大门就冲进去：“我在这儿呢！”

他草草行了礼便拿着谱子作势要往科洛雷多怀里塞，脸上是藏不住的自豪。“这是我新作的曲子，叫我说只有皇帝才配欣赏，您这样的主教肯定闻所未闻。”

科洛雷多的声音一下子高了八度，一把从他手里抢过谱子怒喝道：“还没轮到你说话！我要求我的仆从都勤恳晓礼。我是掌管你的主教，如果我失去耐心，那你的才华不过是张废纸！”

“你算什么东西！”莫扎特气血上头只觉得眼前发暗，“在我的音乐王国里我与你一样高贵，也无需屈居人后，看人脸色！”

“你们这群有眼无珠的呆鹅只想着控制我来谋取声名，我呸！做你们的大头梦！……”

科洛雷多的火气彻底被点燃了，盛怒之下的他反而更加从容。他淡漠地松开手指，被创作以来尚未被作曲家以外的人看一眼的谱子就那样轻轻地落在地上，莫扎特的一颗心也了无所依地跟着坠了下去。“我不需要这样无礼的仆人。反正乐师总是比海边的沙子还多，阿尔克，把他踹出去，再找一个来。”言毕便头也不回地扬长而去，皮靴叩在地板上，发出定音鼓一样的沉稳的重音。

“您要完啦！”阿尔克用鼻孔冲着莫扎特嘲笑了一番，一脚将那个放肆的小子踹出会客厅。

“哈！”他伏在地上，湖蓝的眼睛里盛着泪水却几乎要把嘴角咧到耳朵根，“我的人生才刚刚开始呢。”

稍稍消了气的科洛雷多从阿尔克的手里接过拾回来的谱子。出乎意料地，上面记录着一首精妙绝伦的曲子。科洛雷多甚至不需要乐队将之演奏出来，只消对着密密麻麻的音符便能在脑中听见曼妙的声音。

“精彩绝伦！”他快速地把谱子翻得哗哗响，想看一看这位天才乐师的大名，或许看在仁慈的主的面上他能再得到一次机会。

在乐谱的最后潦草地签着莫扎特的大名，张狂得和他本人如出一辙——“沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特”

沃尔夫冈。

科洛雷多的呼吸停止了。他像一尊石像僵硬地杵在椅子上，双木空洞，了无生气。

金发碧眼的作曲家。他的身体自顾自地恢复了清浅的呼吸，心脏急促地跳动，将缺失的养分源源不断地泵向四肢。上帝啊！他叫沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪！

“他在哪里？”科洛雷多俶地站起来，手足无措地四处环顾，声音里带着颤，“把他带回来，快把他找回来。”

可是哪里还有莫扎特的影子呢？

他背着他的小提琴，怀里抱着满满一包乐谱，又踏上了新的旅途。

他可是个流浪音乐家，有音乐的地方便是他的安身之处。

12  
科洛雷多和莫扎特的故事发生在32岁，那年的冬天盘旋在维也纳久久不愿散去。

科洛雷多从浅眠中惊醒，披上自己的牧师袍，在震天的砸门声里小跑着穿过教堂狭长的过道前去应门。

“看在上帝的份上，求您随我来看看吧神父大人！”砸门的是一位老妇，雪花将她发间仅剩的一点儿黑色都盖得严严实实，她披着破布拼成的披风站在寒风里瑟瑟发抖，“住在我隔壁的孩子不行了。”

“他还是个三十五岁的孩子，虽然身子弱，原本却也能活蹦乱跳……”科洛雷多一言不发地跟在那位可怜的老妇人身边，眼看老人脚下一个踉跄，眼明手快地搀住她，“谢谢您。上帝保佑，一定是今年冬天太冷的缘故……”老妇人停下来吸吸鼻子，声音也染上了哭腔，“他是个穷音乐家，生活又放荡，熬着熬着，给大夫们钱他们也不愿来看了……”

科洛雷多在破棚屋里见到了在床上呻吟的病人。他的头发是纯正的金色，被汗水打湿，一缕一缕地贴在额头上。他的脸是灰白色，双颊中央飘着两团异常的粉红。

“我的兄弟，”他俯下身，将温热的手贴上对方微凉的额头。恐怕不妙，他心中一阵悲怆，死亡总是一件叫人伤感的事情。成为神父多年，哪怕即将登上主教的宝座，他还是适应不了这个。他的语气不自觉地柔和下来，“你叫什么？”

“沃尔夫冈……阿玛迪……”青年人的声音比蚊子响不了多少，科洛雷多将耳朵凑到他的嘴前，勉强听清楚几个字便只能感受到微弱的气息扑打在脸颊上。

年轻人勉强撑开眼皮，他的眼睛是星辰大海一样的蓝色。“我怕是……不行了……”他虚弱地扯起嘴角干笑了一声，“居然能在这里看见您……”

“不要瞎说。”科洛雷多抓紧了柔若无骨的手，希望给他注入些力量，“沃尔夫冈，您还年轻，有的是时日。”

“我能听见声音……”他睁大了眼睛挣扎着想坐起来，却还是重重地摔到枕头上，“降b，e，升f，d，八分空！”他的声音越来越急促，终于被一阵猛烈的咳嗽打断。

他对着天花板剧烈地喘气，良久才平复下来，又不知道哪来那么大力气，死死拽住科洛雷多的手。“那把琴……在床下面的破箱子里……您拿回去送给喜欢的乐师吧——那是把好琴……”似乎是攒足了力气，他的声音突然大得吓人：

“您是头蠢驴，是个目中无人的混账！”又俶尔被抽干力气，倒在床上倒吸冷气，“……可是……我……爱您……”

科洛雷多入职以来未曾见过这样的病人，虚弱得不见一丝活气，却又有用不完的生命力一般燃烧着。他手足无措地抓着他的手，不断地在胸口画十字，像个新上任的神父一样慌张地重复着“上帝保佑您，上帝保佑您……”

“您听……”他的蓝眼睛顶着天花板，眼神却渐渐飘到不知何处，“多美的声音啊……”

一滴眼泪顺着他的眼角滑入鬓角，科洛雷多才注意到这个三十五岁的青年已早生华发。他颤抖着手将那双一尘不染的蓝眼睛合上，胡乱抹去脸上不知何时落下的泪水，后退一步立在床边为那个洁白无瑕的灵魂默哀：

“慈爱的天父我们赞美您：我们本是地上的尘土，是你让我们具有了你的形象，我们本是世间的罪人，是你不离不弃让我们蒙受了你的恩典……”

科洛雷多红衣大主教于次日登上了前往属地萨尔茨堡的马车，尽管面色憔悴但仍露出不可忽视的威严气质。

“奉主耶稣圣明祷告，求主耶稣接受他的灵魂。”

这位稳重仁慈的大人甚至没有为自己准备几件行李，只带了几卷经书与一把略显破旧的小提琴。

“阿门。”

45岁的科洛雷多花了后半辈子也没有再次等到那个自由的音乐精灵。

END

灵感来源是长寿科幻剧Doctor Who里的River，文题是她的口头禅。简而言之本文里莫扎特所经历的的时间线和别人是相反的，他逆着时间的洪流在往前走。第一次见到科洛雷多时，对科洛雷多而言早已与他纠缠数年，所以完全了解且接受了他，最后一次死前见到科洛雷多时科洛雷多尚且不认识他。于是第二第三次遇见科洛雷多，他觉得科洛雷多正变得不可理喻，实则是科洛雷多本人不断接受他不断摸索着与他相处的故事。

私设第一次见面时科洛雷多45岁，不然我实在写不出六十几的科洛雷多和二十几的莫扎特……


End file.
